


Interrupted

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light-Hearted, Rough Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: You and Levi hardly get a moment to do the things you really enjoy so you can imagine your annoyance when your alone time is interrupted.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Mike Zacharias & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 299





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my tumblr sasageyowrites, I`m not so good at smut but this was someone`s request so i tried.

Disclaimer: I don’t own AoT if I did Marco would still be alive, RIP freckles you were a good boy. I don’t own you 

Warnings: swearing, sexual references, NSFW (obviously)

No reposts

...

Levi slammed you hard into his desk, the papers and pens scattering over the wooden surface and to the floor as you were roughly placed on top of it, his elegant hands gripping the sides of your slim waist as his lips were locked against your own, his warm and minty breath filling your mouth with the spicy flavour of spearmint as his tongue moved roughly against your own. Your legs splayed open as you ran your fingers through his spiked under cut. Each individual hair prickling under your fingers tips as you ran them up the back of his head to grip the longer tresses at the top to give them a sharp tug in a vice like grip as Levi’s hands moved from your waist to your thighs that he was positioned between, giving them a tight squeeze as he brushed his erection against your sensitive clit, sending a wave of pleasure to shudder through your body and a knot to tie in your stomach at the action.

Four weeks.

It had been four weeks since you and the captain had gotten some quality alone time together and after some late nights over working you had both managed to clear a schedule and be able to see each other. It was understood by both of you that there would be no talking, you had no time for chit chat and so when you had entered his office the first thing you had done was shut the door and pull of your scout uniform.

So now here you were, seconds later sat naked on his desk with your legs spread and your fingers tangled in his hair and his lips sloppily kissing your own as his calloused hands ran up and down the length of your body. Each stroke of his fingers as they grazed past your rib cage and muscles in your shoulders made you shudder, his lips now trailing down your cheek to your jaw, eventually meeting your neck as he ran his tongue along your skin. You moaned at the action, letting your head roll back to expose more of your neck to him to lay victim to his lips that sucked at your colour bone. Your hair falling around your waist which his fingers now gripped to further pull your head back to allow more territory for his lips to explore, the dull ache in your neck going ignored as his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you into his bare chest.

The muscles in his well built chest rippling under your touch as you ran your long fingers over his abdomin, each muscle tensing under your touch as you let your hands work their way up to slide over his firm pectorals and grip his husky shoulders as he once again roughly shoved his tongue back into your mouth. His full lips warm against your own and another strangled moan left your body as his member brushed past your dripping clit.

“Did you miss me?” you whisper as he begins to position himself, your body trembling with excitement at the excitement.

He only grunts and you gasp as he violently lunched his hips forward, the feeling of his hard member pressing against your tight walls causing your entire body to shudder, his hips rolling against your own as he roughly jerked his member back and forth. The friction created between your legs causing multiple moans to rip from your lungs as he bucked his hips causing a surge of butterflies to batter your stomach at the sensation it created. You felt Levi’s arms unwrap from around you and be placed either side of your hips and in one motion he pulled you further over himself, a slight gasp emitting from you as you were further stretched around him. He let his warm hands rest on your waist for a moment, his fingers gripping you so tightly that it was sure to leave bruises before he placed his hands either side of you on the desk. His hands gripping the wood tightly as his strong arms caged you in, his face lowered and eyes narrowed as he continued to plough.

Levi’s grunts filled your ears, his arms tending and his jaw clenched as you continued to push and pull deeper inside you, the heat from between your legs intensified with each thrust and you could feel your core growing raw more juices leaked onto the desk. His hands gripping the desk so tightly you could almost hear the wood break but he didn’t seem to give a damn as he raised his head, his monochrome eyes locking with yours and within their depths you could see the animosity. The only thing on his mind right now was giving his partner a good time.

He moved his face closer to your exposed chest, your nipples tight from the cold air and arousal at the man inbetwen your legs, his lips now trailing over heaving chest. His pointed nose submerged inbetween your breath and he ran his tongue over them, the damp trial he left growing cold in the air of his dimly lit office.

“L-Levi.” you moaned as he jerked his hips a few more times, the desk wobbling erratically underneath you that you were afraid it would fall over “harder…”

“Harder?” he asked, hismintine voice laced with a husky edge that sent shivers down your spine “you’re an impatient brat aren’t you?”

“I said…” you whispered as you sharply moved your hips forward causing him to grunt and moan as you slipped even further down his length “harder.”

A growl ripped through his chest as his body tensed even more as he began to speed up the pace.

Your words seeming to egg him on as he went faster, a dull ache rising inbetween your legs that would be present for the next few weeks as his pace quickened. You let your head drop into his shoulders sinking your teeth into his neck to suppress a scream of delight that bubbled in your chest, your body being bullied by each movement of Levi’s hips that bucked and rolled against your own. Your fingers raking over his tensed muscles in his back that bulged with every violent move he made, your fingernails clawing at his skin that was slightly slick with sweat. Your nose buried into his neck and inhaling his soapy scent, one of his hands rising off the desk to drip the back of your head and hold your head into his neck. His fingers tangling in your roots which he gently pulled on, his other hand still holding the desk in a vice like grip by your side, his cheek pressed into the top of your head by his hand as he still held it against his neck. His eyes closing as his face brushed by the side of your head, arching his neck back slightly and lifting his face upwards, his cheek moving against your hair. His hips all the while still crashing against your own.

“Ahh.” you hissed as he pressed you further into the desk, the piece of furniture creaking under the pressure as Levi continued to plough, more growls leaving his lips and you could feel your climax almost reaching.

Knots thing and untying in the out of your stomach, your head growing light as you felt yourself grow wetter, Levi’s member beginning to grow slick inside you and you could see he was about to cum too, the wild look in his eyes indicating towards his release and he confided to speed up. His eyes pressing closed as he moaned your name and tears squeaking from the corner of your eyes as you kept your face pressed into the crook of his neck. A throbbing emitting from your centre as he bucked his hips a few more times, your walls being stretched and manipulated by his final last few ruts, the feeling of him inside you sending jolts if electricity throughout your body.

“Come on baby.” you whispered your voice catching in your throat as you felt your bundle of nerves in your stomach begin to climax, Levi still grunting, the veins in his arms almost popping from the strain he was putting on his body with his incredible stamina and the desk now squeaking and creaking as it swayed beneath you.

Anybseifhd now you would feel the ecstasy of your orgasm, you would feel Levi release into you and be filled with his sweet cum, the feeling would make you scream in pleasure. Any second now.

“Captain I had these papers for you to look at and…” a voice spoke soon followed by the sound of paper being dropped to floor.

You felt your whole body jolt as Levi’s thrusts suddenly stopped, the excitement and butterflies evaporated from your system and the aching and throbbing that had been somewhat kept at bay by Levi’s roughness was beginning to settle in. You could feel him still inside you but there was no movement as he glared at someone over your shoulder, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his chest falling and rising in laboured breaths from anger or from the previous activities you didn’t know. Perhaps both.

Levi stood up straight, a moan leaving your lips as you felt him move inside you but he remained inbetween your legs, both his arms now wrapping around your waist to pull you into him to prevent you from turning around and being seen by whoever was stood in the door way.

You were thankful your back wa turned to the door, you could never look at the person who had walked in on you in the eye ever again if they had seen the full extent of your body. Fortunately your own form his Levi’s genitalia from the extra pair of unwanted eyes and only his bare chest was visible to the unsuspecting sound he had walked in.

Heat rushes to your cheeks from embarrassment and you buried your face further into your lovers neck, high that it would hide you from the person behind you.

“What do you want Kierschtien?” Levi growled, his voice while monotone holding a threatening edge that could only be described as feral “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“I…I um…I…”

You heard Jean stammer, he wa clearly to shocked to do anything effort stand frozen to the spot. His eyes trailing over your figure that was in the desk, his own breath catching in his throat at seeing your naked form, even if it was only your back facing the cadet he could still get a good brow if your impressive form. A small waist and muscular shoulders with a big…

A red blush crept over his face and he turned his face away rubbing the back of his ash brown hair.

Levi seemed to have noticed the boys embarrassment and own arousal which only angered the captain further.

“Get out.” Levi snarled, his thin brows furrowing into a demonic like glare.

Jean didn’t have to be told twice as he scampered out the door like a dog with a take between its legs. Not bothering to pick up the papers he had left discarded on the floor as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Levi kept his eyes trained on the door for a moment as if paranoid that someone else would walk in. Sighing he pulled his head away from looking over your shoulder, you yourself pulled your head out from his neck giving him a weak smile. He reached a hand up to cup the side of your face, his locks of messy ebony hair falling over his face and his silver eye met yours as he rubbed a thumb back and forth over your cheek.

“You ok?” he asked, concern embedded in his tone as he pressed his lips to leave a kiss on your temple, you nodded in response.

“I thought I locked it.” you mumbled now embarrassed at your rookie mistake “oh god I’m training the cadets tomorrow.”

The feeling of anxiety crept over your body and you felt a weight fall onto your shoulders at the premise of tomorrow’s events. You didn’t think you could face Jean after what the poor boy had just seen, would he tell the others? What if they laughed at you behind your back or disregarded your authority?

Levi clearly picked up on your nerves and he sighed, clicking his tongue as he gazed at you through half lidded eyes. He understood your anxiety, he himself was slightly shaken from the ordeal but he was so focused on getting Jean out of the room to save your own humiliation. He would more then likely have to call the boy into his office to have a conversation about what he had witnessed. But Levi didn’t want to think about some shitty cadet who didn’t know how to knock, he only wanted to think about you.

“Don’t worry. I’ll have a word with him tomorrow,” Levi muttered leering hisbeyes travel over our body through half lidded eyes, the action not going unnoticed by you.

“Do you want me to be there too?” you ask as you run your fingers over his arms, your fingertips tracing the curves of his biceps and he closes his eyes as if trying to savour the feel of your cold fingers on his warm skin.

“No, I’ll pull the little shit out of training and just go over some things.” Levi mumbles and you nod, letting your hands rest on his forearms.

“You’re…you’re not going to kill him are you?” you whisper in a teasing voice looking up at him and he arched a thin brow.

“Not straight away.” he replied and you giggle, he gives you a warm yet small smile.

Without another word he olaces both hands either side of you in the desk again, raising his head to meet your eyes as he repositions himself and it’s then that you feel him move within you again. The butterflies quickly return and you reach up to grip his shoulders again.

“Do you want to finish?” he asked in a bored tone trying not to smirk at

“Yes please.”

…

You watched the newest scout members from the 104th cadet squadron carefully from your position by the tree line. Your arms folded and legs crossed with a tired and bored expression plastered across your face, the small training paddock filled with the newest members of the scouts who were practicing their hand to hand combat.

The sun was lazily pouring through the canopy of leaves above you and there was a mellow breeze in the air that would occasionally pull some loose strands of hair across your face. The odd bird would sometimes flutter in the branches meters above your head, only to fly away in a flurry of coloured wings when one of the cadets yelled in pain.

You shifted your weight against the tree you were leaning on, the bark rough under the camel coloured leather of your jacket, the pain between your legs like a searing heat with every move you took.

Bruises and hickies on your neck left by Levi’s unforgiving lips were lazily covered by the tall collar of your button down shirt, but if you looked closely you could still see the faintest trails of purple given to you from the night before.

Sighing you closed your eyes, resting your head against the tree and letting the sunlight heat kiss your skin. The air was crisp and cool today, days like these were good for taking the horses out for a trek and blowing off some steam. But you were stuck with the pre-pubescent recruits and was in too much pain to properly show them how to execute a move.

It had been a stuffier just to get out of bed, the sharp spiking and stretched out feeling from your core making simple tasks such as walking, become a chore.

Lazily, you peeled back and eye when you felt someone watching you. Your gaze locked with Jean and the ash brown head of his instantly turned in a different direction once you caught him staring at you.

You suppressed the urge to roll your eyes at the young man’s frequent glances in your direction. You couldn’t say you were surprised with his infatuation, he had accidentally walked in on a very intimate moment between his superiors and he had probably never seen a naked woman before. It wouldn’t be the first time a cadet or new recruit had had a crush on you, Levi had had many younger boys in and out of his office receiving punishments for just looking at you in a manner he deemed inappropriate.

You knew that Jean would soon be on that list.

“Aren’t you supposed to be teaching them?” Mike’s voice comes from beside you and you glance at him from the corner of your eye, not bothering to face him at your kept eyes trained on the cadets.

“I am teaching them.” you defend.

He scoffs.

“That one boy’s footwork is off and that girl’s elbows need to be higher. But I’m assuming you saw that, considering you’re clearly so invested in teaching them.”

“What are you a detective?” you groan shooting him a glare.

He only gives you a lopsided grin as he leans beside you on the gargantuan tree trunk, folding his arms over his chest and keeping his gaze looking out at the cadets. He reached a hand up to brush the stubble on his chin creating a horrible scratchy sound that sends shivers over your body, you always made sure Levi had a clean face. You couldn’t stand stubble.

“So what’s really the matter?” Mike asks after a while glancing at you from under his mousy brown hair.

“Who said there was anything wrong?” you shoot back.

“You volunteered to train these grunts today.” he says gesturing to the ex 104th cadets “you clearly wanted to so why aren’t you doing it properly? Something is wrong.”

“I hate how well you can read me.” you grumble as you shove your hands deep into your pockets, flicking your ponytail over your shoulder.

“So I’m right. There’s something wrong. Is it Levi? Did something happen between you two?” he says his tone now filling with concern “I’ll kill that short stop if…”

“Calm down would you?” you say, his sudden raise in voice having gained unwanted attention from some of the cadets “no nothing like that, well I mean…something did happen between us but you know nothing from the usual.”

“Oh I see.” says Mike, his cheeks growing red “don’t tell him I called him a short stop. I like being alive.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. He’d kill me too if he knew I was even telling you about this.”

“So what’s the issue? Can the captain not get it up anymore or something?” Mike asks and you elbow him, causing the man to grunt as your sharp body part was shoved into his ribs.

“That’s not the issue Mike.” you say, quickly praying he wouldn’t push the boundaries.

Mike sometimes got too comfortable for your liking and he would often overstep social barriers in conversation.

Maybe apart of you kind of liked him for his upfront attitude about embarrassing conversation, but at the moment you didn’t want to hear it.

“There’s nothing wrong with…performance.” you mumble so quietly he barely heard you as a red heat flushed over your cheeks.

“Then what it it?”

You bite your lip, your gaze trained on the ground. You knew you could tell Mike anything and he’d give you a serious answer, but it was still somewhat embarrassing for you even if it was as good a friend as Mike you were telling it to.

“Promise not to laugh.”

“Promise.”

“See that recruit with the ash brown hair, long face, narrow eyes.” you say making the smallest of gestures to where Jean was sparring with Bertholdt.

Mike follows your gaze and nods. You inhale deeply as if about to make the biggest declaration of your life.

“He walked in on me and Levi.”

It didn’t take long for Mike to burst into a loud laughter. You slammed your eyes shut in embarrassment as his loud noises of amusement filled your ears, your fists clenching in your pockets as you resisted the urge to punch him.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh.” you grumbled.

“I’m sorry it’s just…I’m kind of relieved to be honest.” he explained, his chuckling ceasing as his soft eyes twinkled “I thought it was something really personal.”

“It is something personal!”

He chuckled, shooting you a lopsided smirk as you glared up at him. You had to admit you were used to glaring down at the men, or man, in your life so glaring up was new for you.

“What did our beloved captain say?” Mike asks and you sigh, reaching a hand up to run through your hair.

Pulling the loose strands of hair away from your face only for them to bounce straight back.

Your mind brought you back to the shock of hearing Jean enter the room, the embarrassment and the anxiety. It had shaken you which was a hard think to do, you were a confident person.

“He just told him to get out, made sure I was somewhat covered by his arms but that was about it. He says he’s going to have a word with him later, pull him out of training but…” you trail off when you feel Jean’s eyes linger on you once more and you try to ignore it “I’m just worried it’s scarred the boy or something. I mean…Levi was going hard…”

“Ok…”

“I mean really rough.”

“I get it.”

“I mean really, really rough.”

“That’s enough.”

“The desk was shaking…”

“(Y/n).”

“What?”

“Please just shut up about the little details.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“I mean I could hardly walk afterward.”

“(Y/n)!”

“Right, shutting up.”

It’s quiet for a moment and Mike reaches up to scratch his chin again, deep in thought. You let your eyes wander the cadets again, you could see Mikasa babying Eren like usual and the boy was desperately trying to run from her caring actions. You would’ve gone over to sort it out but you wanted to hear what Mike had to say, you had never liked hand to hand combat. What was the point if you were fighting titans? You were sure if you had hand to hand combat with a titan, the Titan would most likely win.

“I really don’t know what to say.” Mike comments after a while and you groan.

“You of all people have nothing to say?” you ask in disbelief.

He always had an opinion on something.

“I’ve never been in a situation like that.”

“The situation with the cadet walking in, or the situation concerning a man and a woman?” you tease and the squad leader only glared at you.

“The cadet situation.” he growled and you grinned at him.

“If you say so.”

“I’ve had…” he’s about to say it but quickly trails off, a red blush falling over his face.

Maybe you didn’t give him enough credit, maybe he did understand social conventions and barriers. You opened your mouth to say something back, but were cut off by a dull voice filling through the air and over the cadets.

“Oi, Kirchstein!”

Everyone’s gaze turned to Levi who stood by the entrance to the training area within the forest clearing. You could visibly see everyone flinch at the captain’s cold and authoritative tone. Even Mike stiffened upon the appearance of his friend, but for you it made you slightly weak in the knees to see your boyfriend have so much authority and it sent shivers of pent up urge through you, his gun-metal eyes almost stone like and bored as he searched for his prey.

His gaze landed on you for a second before finding Jean, cowering slightly behind Reiner with a small sweat drop on the side of his face.

As the one with authority over the cadets you stepped away from Mike to stand beside Levi, he didn’t look at you and that was expected. Levi revealed so little public displays of affection with you that hardly anyone knew you were dating.

“Kirchstein answer when you’re called!” you call out noticing the boy since and step forward, quick to salute you and Levi.

“Yes Ma’am.” he cried out, his voice cracking slightly.

“Kirchstein you have that paperwork you gave me last night to deliver.” Levi said in his monotone voice and while it seemed like an innocent request the hidden message was clearly like knives to the boy, he looked as if he had just died inside a little “you can resume training once you’ve completed it. Come on.”

“Yes sir!”

Levi turned as Jean moved towards him, Levi’s steely far locking with yours just for a moment before he moved away and back towards the barracks. Jean following behind the shorter man with his head slightly bowed.

You watched them leave before turning back to the cadets and they instantly turned to attention.

“Get back to work.” you ordered “Sasha your elbows need to be higher and Eren your feet need to be positioned diagonal not parallel!”

…

Levi opened his office door, holding it open for the younger man to walk through, his narrow glare following Jean into the small work space causing the cadet to flinch and bow his head as if he was a child being scolded by his father.

As Jean entered the circular office he was reminded of the atrocities from the previous evening. The image of you sat with your legs spread on Levi’s desk with the captain in between said legs was permanently burned unwillingly into his brain. Even as he looked at how neat the desk was now, with the quills neatly in pots and papers stacked in beautiful piles by the edges of the mahogany wood seemed like a mask used to cover the intimacy that had occurred. It was like reliving a nightmare being back in the office, but he knew the real nightmare stood behind him wearing an ascot.

Levi followed behind and promptly shut the door, making sure the latch was clicked downward. He stalked towards his desk, not bothering to offer Jean a chair as he sat himself down into the velvet cushions. His expression deadpan and so caught if any emotion that it only made Jean full with more anxiety as to what was playing on the mind of the stoic captain.

It was quiet for a while. The air thick with Jean’s own fears. He was going to die. He knew he was going to die and for the most ridiculous reason, he had hoped to die saving someone’s life, going down in a blaze of glory. Not by humanities strongest because he walked in on a very intimate moment. But this was how God had decided his fate and this is where his life ended.

Levi shifted in his chair and Jean visibly paled jumping backwards. Levi arched a brow at the boy’s skittishness trying his hardest not to smirk.

“I’m guessing you knew why I called you in here.” Levi drawled and Jean nodded, his expression somewhat resembling being in pain.

His teeth gritted in an attempt at a smile and his eyes twitching with beads of sweat rolled from his brow.

Levi sighed, rolling his eyes and leaning forward in his chair to pull back a drawer pulling something out that was hidden from his view. Was it a firearm? Maybe a blade that would be dragged across his throat by the expert hand of the captain?

He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Levi shut the drawer, his body tense as he waited for the feeling of lead it cold steal to enter his body. You can imagine his shock when he heard what sounded like a pile of paper being dumped onto the desk before him. Jean slowly peeled his eyes back to see Levi staring at him with one of his small hands resting on top the documents Jean had left on the floor in his hurry to leave.

“These need taking back to the finance team.” Levi said pushing the pile towards Jean in the other side of the desk “do you think you can manage that?”

Jean nodded, his throat dry and knees weak from the previous terror he had felt.

“Get going then brat, you have to get back to training.”

“Y-you’re not going to kill me?” Jean asked.

Levi scowled, his ebony tresses that fell over his eyes doing little to conceal the slight amusement he felt towards the boy’s words. He didn’t blame Jean for thinking that way, Levi had never planned on telling the boy off or killing him for that matter. It was an accident and in truth it was both his and your fault for not making sure the door was locked, if it happened again Levi would most definitely punish the cadet to no extremes. But for now, acting like nothing happened would suffice. Levi despised drama with a passion, he didn’t want to make a big deal out of quite a hilarious situation.

“Why would I waste my good blades on your shitty blood?” Levi snapped “take these documents and go before I change my mind.”

Jean didn’t waste a second in jumping forward to grab the papers and hold them to his chest. Almost dropping in then process as he fumbled with the documents, the sheets of neatly filled out paper almost flying around the office.

“Get it together Kierchstein.”

“Y-Yes sir. Is there anything else you want before I go?”

Levi nodded and Jean felt the snakes of anxiety could around his stomach again as Levi’s frown deepened.

“Make your hand like this.” Levi ordered, holding a hand out which he clenched into a fist.

Jean copied his actions, balancing the papers on one arm and holding the other out infront of him in a tight fist.

Levi nodded in approval.

“I want you to bang your knuckles onto the wood three times.” he added as he himself lowered his fist to rap his knuckles against the wood, a loud tap following each time his knuckles made contact, he pulled his hand away and sat back gesturing for Jean to follow.

The boy did, banging his knuckles into the wood three times before pulling his hand away to once again hold the papers.

“Well done brat,” Levi drawled “you just learnt how to knock. Try it some time. Now get out.”

“Yes sir.”

…


End file.
